Something to be Broken
by The-Last-Petal
Summary: Our thoughts felt at this very moment in time, when he died....our fragile sun.... oneshot of Angst so R


_It was a thoughtless act_

_A broken cry for help that just didn't reach far enough_

_Didn't quite grasp the mind_

_Yet still it was heard_

_Its faint whisper prickling the back of the mind_

_Teasing it…forcing it to follow_

_It was a thoughtless act…_

_But we were thoughtless people_

They stood, all of them…a single mob dressed in black. Wrapped in grief, a united wave of sadness washed across them in broken waves. None could grasp it, how and why it came down to this, how broken that cry may have been…so weak yet strong enough to leave such a large imprint on their souls. It couldn't be undone, no matter how much they wished, he was dead. In a casket of burdened shadows. Surrounded by white flowers and those who knew, yet didn't _know_ the extent of his fragile, selfish desire.

_Do you remember?_

_This sunshine when it warmed us_

_When it gave us light and purpose_

_Did you see?_

_The sun as it darkened_

_Eclipsed…_

_Desired_

_Did you see it burn out?_

He remembered those times, when nothing mattered but the boy in shadows…when not even his fragile state of mind could ruin the happiness that came with the boy of shadowed sun. What should he feel now, now that the sun was gone; forever eclipsed….not even his goal made him feel the worth that the boy had given him. _Sasuke…._ Never will that whisper come; never shall his voice be said in that way. _Teme_…. The words meaning is gone….nothing more than a reminder of that broken shadowed boy that lay in the box before him_._

_Have you forgotten?_

_Did you wonder where his voice went?_

_Did you rely on that voice to soothe your hurt?_

_It's now only painful_

_To remember that voice_

_Because now it's broken_

_Right?_

_Right…?_

How many times had she been asked….that same question ay in and day out? Yet all she did was refuse. Did that impact his choice? Did it push him further than she thought possible? Standing here brought nothing but sorrow, that voice nothing more than a broken record replaying in her head over….and over…and over. Strange how quiet this is now without him…she couldn't even hear the thunder or feel the rain as it further pulled her into a abyss of sorrow. _Sakura-chan will you go on a date with me? _No.

_Was your face hidden like mine was?_

_Were you afraid of the truth?_

_Afraid to realize …._

_But it doesn't matter_

_Your laid back now_

_Free to be late, early…simply free_

_Your not like me_

_I'm still hidden_

He'd watched the boy, never once trying to suppress his love for him…for them all. He was their mentor, their father figure away from home…yet had he really been that to them or was that his wishful thinking. It'd amazed how pale that sunshine could become, that bundle of youth that everyone hated yet still outshined them with his kin heart…could have only been the smallest piece in that lost puzzle. A puzzle, that no one would ever have the chance of solving. Funny how he wasn't the only one hiding their face.

_Were you loved in your last moments?_

_Did someone's heart beat with yours?_

_No_

_You were alone til the very end_

_You felt that way_

_But still I hope_

_That you were…_

_That you were loved in your last moments_

You and I were a pair, ramen together, school together, orphans together…always but then you grew up, became a ninja worthy of praise. And I…still a teacher in your eyes, a brother, or comrade maybe but still I've watched you grow and change. Not as close as I should've watched…but there is nothing more to do than mourn and try to move on. It's what you want right? I hope so because for you I will try my best to teach more students to became ninja's of this cold harsh world we live in.

_I am a demon_

_A person maybe…_

_Something more than I should be_

_It's hard to think that these are my last moments_

_That soon I will become one with nothingness_

_This is my true selfishness_

_To end it all_

_To give up_

_To sacrifice myself so the demon inside will die_

_Am I pathetic?_

_Am I weak?_

_I am a demon, a person…or maybe_

_Just maybe_

_I am something more…_

I am, no _was _Naruto Uzumaki, I am now nothing. I have killed myself…done the most selfish thing that any human can do…but I wasn't human…I wasn't demon, I was only half of that and my memory that I have left. A broken cry that never reached is all that was left. I wonder in these last moments as I fade…did someone hear my cry….did someone love me in my last moments or was I still….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

TLP: that would be the end...I hope its good

Sasuke: please R&R


End file.
